First Impressions
by Aunt Kathy
Summary: Three double drabbles centred on the scene in 'I Wasn't Ready'. The thoughts of Piper, Nicky and Red as we are first introduced to the iron-fisted lady that is the legendary Galina 'Red' Reznikov. Rated M for language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Piper

Disclaimer: No part of this universe, no part of Lichfield, nor any of the characters can be claimed to be owned by myself. As always, blame- uh, I mean _credit_ for this goes to my yappy little muse. Satisfied?

A/N: This was originally only going to be one double drabble from the point of view of Nicky, but I recently watched 'The Shawshank Redemption' [which is one of my all-time favorite films and one of the few that can make me cry] and realized that there was potentional to add a little bit more.

Enjoy.

* * *

She was one of those people you know you can't mess with. I knew that about her before she even opened her mouth.

She looked like she'd seen it all. But I wasn't about to ask her.

In every prison there's at least one person who brings in stuff from the outside, the supplier who smuggles in drugs and contraband. I'd read about people like her. They can get you almost anything, but at a price, like Morgan Freeman's character 'Red' in 'The Shawshank Redemption'. Odd coincidence, but this woman wore more red than the film character.

She had dark hair, almost eggplant, and vivid scarlet lips and nails. I don't think she could have been more than 5ft 4 in height, though. Small and fierce. A spitfire.

Nicky called her 'Mommy', but apparently that's just a nickname. Another woman called her 'Red', and I couldn't help but wonder whether the nickname had anything to do with Morgan Freeman.

Either way, I knew almost immediately that she was someone I would do well not to cross.

She was nice enough to hand me a yogurt. Red called it a 'gift'. I doubt that she'll be as generous next time though.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2- Nicky

For disclaimers and author's notes, please see Chapter 1- Piper.

* * *

Red has this thing about newbies. Either she loves them or she hates them, either way it's tricky to get her to change her mind.

This 'Piper Chapman' is no fucking different. Red probably think she's too nervous. But she should give the kid a chance, I mean, yeah, she's a little bit too shiny, but that won't last. She'll be just like the rest of us in a few weeks.

Red'll come around. And Chapman's … well, she's new, you gotta cut her _some_ slack. Not too much though. Anyways.

Red walks over to us at lunch, while we're telling Chapman a bit about the place. I still can't believe she studied for prison. Probably watched 'The Shawshank Redemption' too…

So, she walks up to us, doesn't say a word, just hands us our yogurts. I hammed it up a little; Red likes to make an impression on the new girls, and this one was no exception. She kept the fucking 'devil-may-care' attitude going. She's not like that normally. Well, not with me, but then she assures me that I'm special. Yeah, right.

And Chapman will learn, she kind of has to. There's no way she'll survive this otherwise.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3- Red

For disclaimers and author's notes, please see Chapter 1- Piper.

* * *

Another newbie. Nicky says I should give her a fair try. Odd. She doesn't normally go for blondes. Prefers them pale with dark hair, 'vivid contrast'. Well, what do I know? I've mostly been with men in my life.

This one looked green when I first saw her. Terrified of what would happen. A bit like me back then, when I was new.

But I learnt how to survive. There are no free passes in here. I wasn't about to give her one. Everyone else learned- she does too. No one else is going to play nice, why should I? She'll need yo figure that out soon. Otherwise she won't last a week, forget longer.

I did hand her a yogurt. 'A gift'.

I should have said: 'A gift, for now. Next time I'll make you do something for me.'

And she will. No free passes. None of us would survive if we were nice to everyone we took pity on in here.

That's not how the rules work. And she will learn that. I might just have to push her in that direction a little, but it will do her good in the future, make her stronger. Another 'gift'.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
